


Eternity

by okeptinokeptin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okeptinokeptin/pseuds/okeptinokeptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing on the beach as she watched the man in front of her picking up seashells, she was fine with living like this with no worries or constant death nagging her, she was fine watching him for the rest of eternity. Spoilers for Mass Effect 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mass Effect fanfic, so sorry if I didn't got the characters correct this time around. Also, there is mentioned of character death and spoilers from Mass Effect 3, you have been warned.

Shepard was always good on her favors, and that's why she found herself standing further back as she watched the Salarian in front of her picking up seashells, examining it and putting them in his bucket when he found that they were perfect for his experiment that was brewing in his mind at the moment. After the war, Mordin and Shepard decided to have some time together since now they have endless amount of time that they could build a relationship with one another. Hearing her name being called, she looked up and found her Salarian lover displaying a big grin like a child who was given candy. “Found what I need. Now, can run experiment on seashells.” She could tell that he was excited, and she couldn’t help herself, but lean in and pressed her lips firmly against his before he could say anything else. “We can do whatever we like, Mordin. After all, we have end of time on our side.” She said, as she loops her arm around his as they walked back to their home. No war, no Reapers, no death, she was fine with spending the rest of eternity with the man, or Salarian she always loved.


End file.
